


Destiel Discovers Stony

by castiel52



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Stony - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, well just mentions of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DESTIEL SLASH! ONE SHOT. After a rather tiring hunt, the boys decide to watch a movie. Sam discovers he likes Black Widow. Dean discovers he likes Capsicle and Cas discovers he likes Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Discovers Stony

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in Season 5 or maybe 6? I don't know. :P  
> Comments are very well appreciated. :D  
> This was originally posted on fanfiction.net

**Destiel Discovers Stony**

 

After a rather tiring hunt, Dean, for a change—and rather oddly—decided to celebrate by watching a movie. Sam, glad for not going to a bar, agreed happily while Castiel was simply curious.

 

After they have rested, cleaned and changed, they went to a store in town that lent DVDs and CDs. The film they rented was The Avengers—starring Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, Scarlet Johansson, Mark Ruffalo, Jeremy Renner and Tom Hiddleston—which was screened a few months back in most theaters nationwide. The directing and the script were good and the story was fine. All in all, it was an awesome movie.

 

Dean, though he will never admit, was crazy for Robert Downey Jr. because of his movie Sherlock Holmes, but upon seeing Captain America—Chris Evans—or _Capsicle_ as Tony Stark—Robert Downey Jr.—has once called him, has gone gung-ho over the naïve superhero. Castiel, on the other hand, was impressed at Tony Stark. Sam simply kept his eyes on Natasha Romanoff—Scarlet Johansson.

 

When the movie was over, Sam went back to his own room. Ever since his brother and the angel have finally admitted to each other how much they love each other (and Sam walking in on them), the younger Winchester has started to have his own room and let the couple have their own. He usually took the one farthest from them.

 

The following day, as Sam entered Dean and Castiel’s room, he was welcomed by the sight of the lovers having an _intellectual argument_ (as they preferred to call it) about who was better—Captain Steve Rogers or Tony Stark.

 

“Cas, Cap’s obviously better because he’s selfless and he didn’t need a piece of metal to be a hero.” Dean said, making Castiel frown. They must have been having this argument for quite some time now.

 

“Iron Man’s better because he’s a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, without the suit, as he has said.” Castiel sited Tony’s line.

 

“Dude, he’s a douchebag.”

 

“And Captain America’s vacuous.” Castiel said in a serious tone. Dean simply stared at him blankly, being not too familiar with the last word the angel said.

 

“What?” he asked after a few beats.

 

“He meant Captain America’s stupid.” Sam finally interrupted, getting his brother and his brother’s angel’s attention.

 

When the words have finally sunk into Dean’s brain, he scoffed, obviously offended, and said, “Yeah, being asleep for around _seventy_ years could do that to you. And for the record, he’s just clueless, not stupid. Freaking angels.” The last sentence was muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest with an eye roll.

 

“But Iron Man still saved them all in the end. He just wanted people to think of him as a selfish and egoistic man in a more than healthy way but the truth is, he’s a selfless man who deserved nothing but the best life could offer. Not the material things he possessed but all the emotional support he could possibly need.” Castiel explained solemnly, ending the argument for the day.

 

A few more days passed and it was still the topic the angel and the hunter were talking about. As the argument progressed, Sam learned some things. Out of boredom and the influence of his brother and the angel’s argument, he googled Tony Stark and Steve Rogers; the comic books, the movie and the actors who portrayed the characters popped out. Then, a few more clicks and he learned that Tony and Steve have a fandom—just like his brother and the angel which was called Destiel—named Stony (Steve and Tony slash).

 

The stories were good—really good—and led to another discovery.

 

He realized why Castiel preferred Tony over Steve while Dean preferred Steve over Tony.

 

He can’t stop laughing when he realized that. And that was how Dean and Castiel found Sam; laughing in front of his laptop.

 

The two men shared a wary glance then looked back at Sam who was still laughing. “Dude, why are you laughing?” Dean asked as he walked towards his (actually, his and Castiel’s) bed to flop down on it; Castiel trailed behind him and sat down beside his hunter.

 

“I think I know why you like Cap and Cas likes Iron Man.” Sam said with a glint of amusement in his eyes. Castiel tilted his head to one side while Dean frowned. “Basically, Iron Man, or, Tony, is an egoistic guy who doesn’t like anyone playing with his emotions and someone who likes being in control. He’s also the type of guy who keeps his emotions to himself. Cap, on the other hand, is a naïve guy, despite his age. He’s a soldier and follows orders without questions even though he has doubts. But Tony changed that, in a way. Remind you of anyone?” he explained with a smirk which made the other two men even more confused. When neither of them seemed to follow through, he sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes. It seems he has to elaborate. “Dude, basically you’re Tony Stark and Cas is Steve Rogers.”

 

When they still looked blankly at him, he explained the whole ‘Stony’ concept and how he thought that that couple were actually like the two of them. Only difference was that they were real and Steve and Tony weren’t.

 

The two men on the bed simply blinked at him after he talked about Stony for three whole hours. Who knew Dean could actually shut up for that long?! “Yeah. Whatever.” Dean said with an eye roll and turned the TV on as a dismissal of the conversation. There was a faint blush on his cheeks but Sam was smart enough not to mention that.

 

And if Sam overheard Dean moaning ‘Steve’ instead of ‘Cas’ and the angel was moaning ‘Tony’ instead of ‘Dean’ while they were obviously having sex in the next room (because it seems that fate was getting back at Sam for making fun of his brother and the angel that there were only two rooms left), the amusement was enough to bleach his disgust.

 

…Okay, maybe _not_.


End file.
